Kol Mikaelson's Funeral
by AngelinaGuerin
Summary: This is basically just a short story about Kol Mikaelson's funeral.


Title: Kol Mikaelson's Funeral

Author:Angelina

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to L.J Smith.

Summary: This is basically just a short story about Kol Mikaelson's funeral.

Author Note: Please review. I know its short. I hate reading short stories myself, but I couldn't see this story going too far anyway. Hope you like it. Let me know. Thanks.

Kol Mikaelson's funeral was at The Mikaelson's Garden. The place was beautiful. With all the gorgeous flowers all around them. It was a small gathering. Nik, Elijah, Bekah, and Stefan. There were ghosts present that nobody could see. Henrik was standing near ghost Kol, their mother and father and Finn were also there. The place was silent of chattering, the only sound was weeping, growling in anger and classical music. The ghosts talked amongst each-other, happy to be together again.

Elijah was pacing, his hands behind his back.

Rebekah was buried in Stefan's arms crying, ruining his suit, but she could care less. His hands were rubbing her back and running in her hair gently, trying to calm her down. Nothing he did calmed her down, but he continued trying anyway. He felt guilty because her brother was murdered by his ex girlfriend. Somebody he thought he still cared for, but he realized that the girl he once loved died along time ago.

Nik was sitting in the front row, with his face buried in his arms. He was silently crying, his shoulders were shaking. His teeth were biting hard into his arm, trying his hardest to keep silent. His arm was bleeding but he could careless at the moment.

"All this weeping is boring the hell out of me!"Kol growled. His mother continued weeping, his brothers laughed and Mikael looked like he wanted slap his son on the head.

"It's a funeral!"Ester scolded, continuing to cry.

Kol rolled his eyes,"Yes exactly! It's my funeral damn it! I hate classical music!"He pouted. He smirked when his little brother Henrick chuckled.

All of a sudden the place went silent, everyone's weeping stopped but Nik's. Everybody's eyes turned to glance in the direction of the opening of the garden. A blond haired young women walked in wearing a black dress with purple flowers. Her hair was in curls, she was wearing purple lipgloss, and was sparkling gorgeous. They watched as she walked towards the front of the garden, where the closed casket was holding white roses. She walked by Klaus, who didn't even seem to know she was there, and placed the flowers on the casket, kissing her hand and placing it on the top of the casket where his head would be resting underneath the lid.

"Are those for me love? Awe you shouldn't have!"Kol said, grinning as he now stood near Caroline. "They are quite lovely, but not as lovely as you are I'm afraid."He chuckled, placing his hand on her cheek. He was disappointed that she didn't react to him touching her, but then remembered he was only a ghost and sulked.

Caroline then turned around, walking towards a still weeping Klaus. She sat down next to him, pulling the devastated hybrid into her arms, and started rubbing his back and his hair. She kissed him a few times on his face as he cried. She then started singing a soft song, as she comforted him.

Klaus held onto her tighter, surprised that his sweet Caroline showed up to his brothers funeral. He then cried harder in her neck, so happy that she was there comforting him. He would never admit it, but Caroline being there meant the world to him. He stayed wrapped up into her arms, listening to her song and felt a little better.

His family all watched with tearful smiles on their faces, even Stefan had a half smile for what he was witnessing. Mikael glared at his weeping son, but kept silent.

Caroline softly sung a few more soft beautiful songs, rubbing Klaus's back and giving him more kisses on his face here and there.

An of of weeping later Caroline slipped her hand into her pocket, grabbed her I phone, strolled through her music and stopped at 'Nickleback' She then blasted a song, startling everybody out of their sorrow.

"What the bloody hell?"Bekah mumbled.

Kol clapped his hands and started chuckling loudly. "About time this party started!" Henrick and Finn chuckled at what he said, even his mother giggled slightly.

"Kol wouldn't want us all to sit around moping! He would want us to laugh and have fun! Dance and drink!"Caroline grinned, pulling Klaus up to his feet.

"Oh I think I'm in love with this girl! Too bad that I didn't try to get into her panties when I was alive."Kol sighed miserably, then pouted with his arms crossed.

"Oh Kol!"His mother scolded, glaring at him but then grinned. She was just so happy to have her boy back. Glad he wasn't a monster anymore.

The ghosts then watched Caroline and Klaus and Stefan and Bekah dance together, while Elijah sat with his legs crossed, grinning. Each ghost has a giant grin on their faces, even Mikael had a small smile on his face, but quickly scowled when he realized his mistake. Kol danced around with Henrik, as did Finn and Ester. The weeping slowly stopped, soon after the laughing started.

Kol Mikaelson couldn't have asked for a better funeral.

The End


End file.
